Mugen No JyuuNin Blade of the Immortal THE END
by Juu-sama
Summary: Owari! FINIS! FINISHED!MAJOR SPOILERS (if you have not read the lattest English version of Mugen No Jyuunin)erm....LEMON(sex) in Chapter7 and YAOI(gay sex) in Chapter8...what more do I need to say?
1. THE START AND THE END

Hi ya'll this is my first Blade of the Immortal Fan fic and it is also my first fan fic on this site so please be KIND!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't know why we even bother writing these since this is called a FAN FIC which means the majority of the characters are not mine..sniff sniff..but there will be one or two that would be mine so..don't you dare take them. Any ways..  
  
Spoilers...erm..yeah, there goes that little plot thingy..since I will be writing about the END of the BOI so.erm. yeah..besides alllllllllll that. Please note that I don't have any references when I'm writing this.so.pardon me if I spell any name wrong or any quote, 'cause I've only read most of the works once.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
"Manji! Manji! Look, isn't is pretty." Rin held the golden pin to her hair. it is really her, Manji thought, why does she look so foggy?  
  
"come'on isn't it pretty?" Rin grinned.  
  
"it doesn't suit you." Said a grouchy voice.  
  
who's that? Manji squinted to look harder.  
  
"how much did you spend on it?" said the voice. is that.me  
  
"fourty mon." Rin looked like a scolded child.  
  
"you spending limit is fifty mon and you waste your money on that?" said the rugged voice. that is me.why am I being so hard on her?  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Wake up, Manji." Said Hagaki, the government official.  
  
"Well, Hello, you fat ass son of a god-damned bitch." Manji spitted at the sight of the government official.  
  
"My, My, I see, even after we switch your arm with that thieve and you are still rough, hun?" Hagaki twitched his mustache.  
  
"Are you trying to get on my good side here? 'cause it ain't working." Manji glared at him.  
  
"I have bad news for you, that thieve is worthless. Apparently the blood worms are not that easily transferred. After five strikes the blood worms died in his body. but, I don't really care, you see, I decided that since switching arm won't transfer enough blood worms.maybe, just maybe, transferring the head will. Of course you won't have enough blood worms to heal which means you'll eventually die but that's all right because the person you are switching body with, is..me."  
  
"guess, I should've expected that," Manji smiled because he saw a glimpse of light just at the corner of his cell.  
  
"of course, I've been wanting to obtain immortality for a while now. But of course, not just to benefit me, but all of Japan. With me ruling as that emperor, the whole of Japan will be safe."  
  
"yeah, safe as hell, damn bastard." Manji bent down to the corner. "so that's your plan all along. To be a ruler forever..heh.yeah, I should've guessed, but.heh."  
  
Doa woke up with shiver. erg, stupid little girl, hugging all the blankets, would've been so much easier if I just killed her. Doa groaned and got up as lightly as she could, as much as she hate to admit it she rather liked Rin. Normal girls would have laughed at her and Isaku (I don't think I spelled this name right since I've only seen it once, he's that really tall warrior guy). With Isaku being so tall and big and all.  
  
but I suppose she's just a little girl Doa took out her pipe and smoked quietly by the new entrance she so conveniently made.  
  
"Mama!!! Daddy's home for my birthday.I'm so happy." Rin twitched in her sleep. "daddy's wounded.mama!!! No.please, don't touch her!!!!! Leave her alone you creeps."  
  
she sure have violent dreams.. Doa tugged the blanket back under Rin. a sixteen year-old should never have. Doa let out a breath and thought about her own childhood, perhaps, just maybe, a little tear is good for her.  
  
"Hey Doa! I'm going to the market, would you be needing something?" Rin waved franticly at Doa.  
  
"No, Rin. You and Isaku go and have fun alright. And don't scare anyone." Doa busied herself with a little "decoration". It was Rin's house or perhaps dojo, but Doa felt like dying simply because it was just so morbid inside, as if hundreds of people had died in there oh wait, the students did get slaughtered by our leader didn't they.. how fate smiles upon us all.  
  
Isaku touched the crucifix at his neck and silently prayed as he walked behind Rin.  
  
"is that the symbol of your god?" Rin said, looking back.  
  
"hm? Oh, yes, I believe there is only one God. And this is his sacrifice of sending his son to us" Isaku smiled at the girl.  
  
"Oh, much like the Shinto religion Hun?" Rin said, apparently she has no grasp of Christianity whatsoever.  
  
"not exactly, in the Shinto religion, everything is Kami, good, evil, spirits, devils.but in my religeon, God is not every THING but more towards omniscient and omnipotent. Do you understand?"  
  
he was answered by the blank look on Rin's face.  
  
"don't worry about it, I'll explain it more specificly when we get home." The giant smiled softly and hurried Rin along.  
  
when we get home? That's what father used to say.until.oh well, you are going to cry aren't you, sheesh, you are such a baby. Rin wiped away her tears and raised her head just in case any one suspected that she was crying.  
  
More and more people began to appear as they moved closer and closer towards the city.  
  
father used to walk this street with me.of course, half of the time he leaves me here with grandpa. Rin smiled at the memories and all the sweets that grandpa used to buy her. I hope Manji is okay, I mean who are they trying to fool anyways, telling that Manji had gone. I know he's there, I have to save him.naw.he'll just laugh at me. He's probably with some whore now.grrr, this early in the morning too.that.grr.  
  
"hey, um.Rin.. are you alright?" Isaku blinked at Rin was almost visibly shaking.  
  
"er.yeah, sure. So, I'll get the vegetable while you get the meats alright?" Rin smiled her innocent smile and walked away before Isaku could've said anything else.  
  
"Alright."Isaku said, then turned towards the meat market.  
  
"Look Miss! A beautiful hair pin just for you! Only thirthy mons!" the saleswoman smiled at Rin.  
  
"um, no thanks, perhaps some other time." Rin was proud of herself, of Manji had been here he would chuckle at her.  
  
"but it matches so well with your other one! Did your lover give you that?"  
  
"hun? This?" it was that hairpin that she bought at the festival almost a year ago. The one which Manji claimed that didn't suit her. "um...something like that." why did I say that?  
  
The saleswoman smiled. "A cute little lady like you should smile more often. Ten Mons what do you say?"  
  
"um." Rin studied the hair pin, it indeed matched the other one she was wearing. "sure. Thank you." She handed the woman the money and absent- mindedly put it the pin in her hair.  
  
"that's a beautiful hair pin." Isaku said.  
  
"oh, yeah, thanks. Got it for ten mons."  
  
"Very nice indeed. I bought Doa a pair of bracelets," smiled Isaku "oh yeah, and I have something for you too. Here." He held out two candies shaped like butterflied.  
  
just like the ones grandpa used to buy for me! Tears swelled in Rin's eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Isaku looked lost.  
  
"no.I'm sorry, I should not cry, it's just that.it reminded me of my father."  
  
"oh.let's go home now, you don't want to cry with all the people here do you now?"  
  
Rin nodded and accepted the candy.  
  
Isaku looked around and made sure that no one was around when he said this. "Rin.you know.I've been thinking."  
  
"Yeah?" daddy? It sounded so much like her father.  
  
"if your don't mind." the giant blushed like a rose.  
  
"hun?"  
  
" well, in my religeon, when a child is born, the family usually choose a.godfather or godmother to guide the child spiritually and.in case something happens to the parents.and.I was wondering since.since.your parents got killed and.and all, I was wondering."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would want me to be your Godfather." He blushed again.  
  
"." Rin suddenly stopped, she tasted the candies. Isaku stood immobile waiting for her answer. Rin smiled and embraced Isaku's waist (she could only reach that high) "yes, daddy! Yes please!"  
  
Doa turned at the sound of their footstepps. Rin was eating candies and offered Doa one when she approached.  
  
"no thanks, I'll grow fat very soon with that." Doa looked at Isaku and then at Rin.  
  
"what took you guys so damn long! I was getting worried."  
  
"Nothing." Rin smiled. I have a father now.  
  
Whoa.that was longer than I would it would be.I'll be up dating this soon.did I mention I intend to create an ending to Samura's work? Oh well here we go. if you like it can you contact me at spookyfox51@hotmail.com ? 'cause I really don't know that many people who appreciate Smura's work and personally I think that his works are just amazing (despite the fact that he also does hard-core porn but I hardly hold that against him..even though I am a girl..) so.  
  
WRITE REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
JUU_CHAN 


	2. Amore, Ai, LOVE

Alright...if you like the last one...you'll like this one too. Let's cut to Kagehisa Anotsu (my fav. Character) and Makie Otonotachibana (my other fav. Character). And keep your eyes open 'cause, Magatsu-kun might just make an appearance or two...   
  
*I am not just some spineless. she thought as she took off her geta slippers. I.I am a swordswoman, a good swordswoman.* my mother sacrificed her own happiness just so that I could be strong.  
"Makie?" Anotsu said, barely keeping his eyes open, barely have the strength to keep his lips closed. "Otono-"  
"Hai, Kagehisa." Makie touched the damp towel on Anotsu's forehead. *too hot.* "You are getting better, Kagehisa." *he might not live through the night.*  
"Don't." Anotsu made an effort to chuckle, "It's tetanus I have, I know my own condition.Makie Ot-"  
"Hai, Kagehisa, Hai." Makie wiped away her tear. *you won't just leave here, Kagahisa Anotsu! You can't.*  
"What .are you doing now?" Anotsu suddenly reached out for her. "I can't see very well right now."  
"Nothing, Kagehisa." Makie held his hand, *too hot, I have to.cool his fever.somehow.*  
"You were crying." Anotsu said, his voice plain and stoic.  
"No.not really." Makie looked at his handsome face and his blank eyes. "it's just a foolish woman thing. Nothing more. Foolish."  
"you are hurt because I am about to die?" Anotsu's muscles were getting tighter and tighter by the minute, he could barely move now, soon, his lungs will not be able to take in any air and he will sufficate to death.  
"You won't die, Kagehisa." Makie smiled a fake smile even though Anotsu couldn't see it. "if you die, I'll follow."  
"don't do anything silly like that, I won't allow it. Do you really want to die all that much?" Anotsu tried again to chuckle.  
"You will never be mine, I know, but.if.if I could be with you forever."  
"did you know." he interrupted her, "that Asano's little brat actually offered me poisons when she first found out that I am infected with tentanus?"  
"hun?" *she has a kind heart doesn't she? Kagehisa, why did do those things to her then? Are you regretting your killings?*  
"she had the chance to kill me too, but she didn't do it. But maybe it was because I begged of her not to.because I knew if I could just hold on a bit longer, I would see you again.Makie.I won't die.I won't allow it."  
"Hai, Ka... hai. "Hey! Magatsu-Kun!" the teenage boy waved frantically at Magatsu. Who barely nodded as he sat down. "yes, O-Yu, I see you. Now tell that woman to bring me some food." Magatsu pulled down his face piece. "Why can't I get you some food Magatsu-Kun, it's always some girls!" O-yu(he's my character!!!) grumbled as he walked to wards the woman.  
"Tech, you want to be a woman? I didn't save you from that Shogun ninja just so that you can be a woman."  
"I'd like two kashiwa cakes and two cups of Uji tea please." O-yu said to the woman then turned to Magatsu, "Master Sori was not all THAT bad." *and if I recalled it correctly he beat you at least 100 to ZERO in that swordfight.* "besides, I loved his paintings."  
The woman sat down two cups of tea and two sweet cakes.  
"Enjoy your food, good sirs." She smiled brightly. Magatsu nodded at the woman.  
"Thank you Miss." Magatsu said coldly. O-yu was already halfway into his cakes when Magatsu looked back. "do you even try to chew your food, boy?"  
"yeah, yeah, look at that pretty woman's rump." O-yu, swallowed. "and don't pretend you are my father. I am almost sixteen, and you are only.erm."  
"Twenty-six." Magatsu said, taking a sip of tea.  
"yeah, then you'd have to be ten when I was born so there is no." he took a bite of Magatsu's cake, "way that you could be my father."  
"Right, whatever." Said Magatsu as he pushed away his half eaten (by O-Yu) cake.  
"so, what did you do today? Hun? TaiTai-kun. I was literally bored out of my skull waiting for you in the inn." O-Yu drummed his fingers on the table as if expecting for some presents from Magatsu.  
"what?" Magatsu tilted his head. "what did you just say?  
"I said 'I am bored out of my skull."  
"no," Magatsu interrupted him with a wave of a hand, "before that, what did you call me."  
"um." O-Yu hesitated, Magatsu looked dark and SCARRY. "TaiTai-Kun?"  
"hun." Magatsu said, standing up.  
"what's wrong?" O-Yu stood up too after cramming all the sweet cakes into his mouth and washed it down with tea.  
"I'm going to go to sleep now." Magatsu said nonchalantly going up the stairs of the in.  
"it's something about that name isn't it, you don't like it? I think that's a good name." O-Yu scrambled behind Magatsu.  
"It's a.just a name." Magatsu said sliding open the door. "just a name."  
"what's wrong with it?" O-Yu sat down on the tatami floor with a thump.  
"a woman used to call me that." Magatsu lay down on the bed roll.  
"was she pretty?"  
"very."  
"so.um.you liked her a lot then?"  
"Yes, she reminded me of my sister."  
"Oh."  
"Oh?"  
"So, it was not.like.well, um, it was not like you loved her or anything?"  
"...no, it was not like that."  
"Oh."  
"Get some sleep O-Yu."  
"yes, Taitai."  
"." Back to Manji. how did it all happen? He thought. One minute he was safe from that savage the next moment, he's got a knife in his throat.  
  
"Hey, ya bastard, since you want to switch head so much might as well do it right, hun? You god damn shogunate are just so damn stupid, had it ever occurred to you that Dowasake (I think that's the name of the thief, I am not very sure, sorry.) would just be happy knowing he's going to die? He's a damned thief right? See? Pick pockets and putting stuff IN the god damned pocket." Manji dropped the finally very dead Hagaki. And picked the lock. damned shogunates, I want my blades back. Looks like I'll have to escape using a ----ing scapel.  
Manji stepped out side, there was no guard? Why is that? Is he in some kind of trap again?  
"so, who are you loyal to now?" a familiar voice said from his right.  
"you ma'am, please ma'am, I never liked that bastard Hagaki much, please ma'am don't hurt me." said the guard who used to send Manji his food.  
"Look who's here, Giichi!" the blonde woman smiled brightly at Manji.  
"." Giichi merely looked at him.  
"I just killed your boss man, so, are ya gonna stab me with all ya knives now?" Manji said, lifting his scalpel, even with his blades, he could barely win against Giichi.  
"Oh, bummer." Hyakurin sulked, "I was going to do that. I mean, after he 'FIRED' me and all that, he's dead."  
"Right, I see." Manji was actually very confused. Didn't Giichi try to kill him because of Hagaki told them to? Hun? What's going on here?  
"Hey, little Rin's body guard!" said another familiar voice, just at the right time to add to all the confusion.  
"sensei Sori. Here to preach your highfalutin shit and crap?"  
"I'll ignore that comment for now. How's little Rin doing?"  
"er." Manji twirled the scalpel, he hadn't seen Rin for days. It had been a week since he's been captured. yeah, some ----ing bodyguard you are he thought.  
"Just as I thought. Hey, Miss Hyrakurin, did you find all his blades? He can't protect little Rin without his blades. (and still fail WITH all his blades)"  
"yes sir. What do you want me to do with it sir?"  
"take it to my house of course. I mean, shogunates do it all the time right? When they search the house and confiscate the properties for the government, they always leave some for themselves right?"  
"Sure, sir." Hyakurin chuckled while Giichi remained motionless.  
"wait a minute! Damn you shogun Ninja! I need my blades back an' don't gimme that government shit! Since when did they started to listen to you!" Manji gestured wildly at Hyrakurin and Giichi.  
"since I've been promoted to Shogunate.ha! That sword paintings of mine are worth while after all. Now that I've gotten your blade, I'll have more time to try new ways of painting. Thank you.er, little Rin's body guard. Now, if you excuse me, I saw a brilliant shade of green on the grass a while ago."  
"what the." Manji looked at Master Sori's fading silhouette. Then shouted "WHAT ABOUT MY DAMN BLADES!" Master sori seemed to have missed that last question.  
"Come' on Mr. Tough-guy. Let's go find your little charge." Hyrakurin smiled and dragged Manji away.  
  
Phew!!!! There, another chapter.tsk tsk. People should comment on this. I mean I don't really care if it's good comments or not, I mean come on..please please????? And BTY I am going to Otakon (in Baltimore of course) as Rin Asano.teehee. Can some one go as Manji???? Any ways, I actually just got back from TaeKwanDo... and am sweating like a pig...wait, pigs don't sweat... that's not the point...so in the next chapter you might actually get to read some asskickin' whoa...== totally stoned... Juu-Chan 


	3. the undead

Hi every one..once again, you are joining me on this journey towards the END of the BOI!!!! Exciting, ne? Alright.so, in the last chapter. Kagehisa and Makie are.well, Kagehisa maybe dying.will Rin have her last chance for revenge? Magatsu apparently "saved" a teenage boy from Master Sori.what's up with that? Manji killed Hagaki (teehee) and is now being dragged away by Hyrakurin.what about his blades?  
  
"Wait a minute, so, now you are actually working as that damn ninja's body guard?" Said Manji. * At least the sake's not bad.*  
"Hai.well, Giichi and I were desperately in need of money and I couldn't find any immediate job with this broke arm of mine. So Master Sori offered Giichi and I a job. We get paid one Ryo every two weeks." Hyrakurin let down her blonde hair. Giichi was sitting nonchalantly in the dark.  
"You know that he doesn't need no damn protection, I mean he could probably beat you and Giichi like shit, am I right?" Manji said snickering.  
Hyrakurin froze, then relaxed.  
"Yeah," she smiled, "but the thing is, since Master Sori's daughter is so busy getting married and all, the family is suddenly going to get bigger. Master Sori needs some one to keep an eye on his daughter and keep the house when he's gone."  
"yeah, yeah, I get the point so Master Sori's got himself a damn saucy maid. Ain't I right?" Manji was getting drunk.  
"Hai, Hai, what ever you say, Manji-san." Hyrakurin looked at Giichi and gave him a smile.  
"So, do you have my damn blades or not?" Manji put down his sake bottle.  
"Iie.nope, sorry. Sensei Sori took' em before we got here." Hyakurin smiled again.  
" I swear.that kusottare (son of a bitch).DAMN!" Manji stopped, "ah.nani mo (never mind), ya all know where Rin is so.where is she?"  
".ah." Hyakurin's smile faded, "she's in her dojo.but."  
"yeah?"  
"there are two Itto-Ryu people with her." Hyrakurin flinched by reflex.  
"KUSO!!!!!(SHIT!)" Manji jumped up. "and you BAKAYARU left her there WITH them???? What were you ----ing thinking!"  
"Manji, relax." Giichi said. And strangely enough, Manji did relax a bit. "she's all right. She doesn't know. And the other two.they seem to be okay with keeping it a secret."  
Manji flipped his spiky hair impaciently. "so.? What are we goanna do? Just sit here while that gawky little kid get torn apart by the two idiots from the Itto-Ryu? I ain't THAT stupid, you know. Sooner or later that kid's goanna wet herself because those two had specific orders for us, 'if you see them kill the guy and do what every you want with the girl.'"  
Hyakurin looked a little lost, "Nani? Hun? Are you just all talk now? I don't see you doing anything about it."  
"I need my blades back. Or at least get another set." Manji grumbled.  
"I see, Mr. Meanie can't work without his blades eh?" Hyakurin grinned.  
"Shut up!"  
"Hai, Hai.I'm a nice little girl now. Here," she took out three swords of different sizes from under the tatami mats. "I think these'll do for the moment."  
"." Manji took the swords and studied them carefully. They looked like they were from the same designer. The longest one is a full-size katana. The medium on half it's length and the smallest one half of that.  
"Kuso(shit.). you know your weapons eh.these should cost 30 ryos at least!"  
"yeah, I don't think I can ever.I mean, with my broken arm and all.ah well, they are yours if you want them, but I can assure you, you'll never get your old weapons back. You know how master Sori is." Hyakurin gave Manji a sad smile.  
"Thanks." Manji stood up and was ready to go.  
"Manji-San!" Giichi called him from behind.  
"Hai?"  
"Don't overreact." Geisha paused at Manji's murderous look, "for Rin's sake."  
"Arigato heh.heh." Manji gave diabolical chuckle before he vanished into the night.  
"Yosh (phew! Lucky!) glad he's out of the house." Hyakurin gently slid into the shaow.  
"na.nanda? (what did you say?)" Giichi swallowed  
"hey, Gii-Kun." Hyrakurin untied her short Kimono. (I could have wrote more on that scene but then.I wouldn't be evil...teehee)  
  
ARIGATOU!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! FOR READING THIS MUCH!!!! Anyways. I am not a great fan of suspense but you know little ol'me.teeheee. I am just sooooo evil, ne? As you can see, English is obviously NOT my first language, so I feel I have the right to make many grammar and spelling mistakes (pardon the mistakes) so HA!!!!!!! But just so that you know, I do love you..very very much.so WRITE SOME GOD DAMN REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	4. Death and Sori's life

Hi all, anyways, the last uploading seemed to have.misplaced the following section due to unknown reasons..but just in case you missed this section, you can read it again. (I'm sorry if I neglected to tell you this. *.* or (BOLD) means thoughts or something in a different language. TO MAGATSU AND O- YU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O-Yu flipped over and over in bed, and couldn't go to sleep. No, it wasn't because he's horny or anything. Just troubled, he doesn't know why he was troubled, perhaps he was troubled by the fact that he doesn't know what he's troubled about.or perhaps he was troubled because no girls liked him. * Even TaiTai could find some one who cares about him very much.* He sighed heavily then decided to walk it off.  
"Hey, Taitai, I'm goanna go take a piss alright?" O-yu shook Magatsu.  
"mmm.." Magatsu didn't really stir.  
"be right back, Taitai!" he tried again.  
"Hai.O-rmmm.ai." Magatsu rolled to his side.  
* What did he call me?* O-Yu mentally shrugged it off. * Ah, well.*  
O-yu silently slid the door closed and went down stairs. One thing he always loved about the night is that no one is there to bother him. The moon shone brightly and there was not a soul in the world on the street (besides strays and.well, thieves and assassins who prefer to do their things at night).O-Yu stuffed his (probably Master Sori's) European short sword up his sleeves and stepped onto the empty street with his bare feet.  
The night was much colder than he cared to remember, he shivered when a gust of wind blew loose his hair, which was held in a small pony tail at his nape. He looked at his reflection in a puddle.  
* Great, now I look like a girl. Some sick minded rapist is sure to show up and try his stuff on me.*  
O-yu heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around abruptly, some one able to evade his ears until this close up is bound to be powerful.  
"meow" the 'powerful' enemy said.  
"Hello, kitty." O-yu picked up the cat. It was pure black (which was rare for Japanese cats) and had two eyes like two blue gemstones.  
"Aren't you pretty." O-yu said rubbing the cat with much affection. "yeah, I guess only you would pity me now."  
It purred.  
"Yeah, you wanna play?" he put the cat down and walked two steps. The cat followed. "Pretty kitty. I shall call you.Cat! And your nickname shall be Kitty. How's that?" (So much of originality.)  
The cat rubbed against his legs.  
"I guess you like that name hun? Well, I like you too, you are pretty kitty." O-Yu picked it up and walked towards the lake. "Then we should watch the moon together. You and me.I hope Magatsu is here right now, you'll LOVE his haircut.ah well."  
O-yu sat down at the band with a small piece of bamboo branch between his lips.  
"I like you Cat." He said as Cat jumped into his lap.  
"I was hoping that you would." O-yu jumped up, not many people can sneak up on him like this!   
ON TO THE REAL CHAPTER 4 !!!!!!!!!  
"she seems to like you too." Said the voice.  
"um.Oji-san(uncle)?" O-yu felt like shrinking from the voice.  
"Hai, Yuko." Said the dark figure.  
"Heh." O-yu fumbled with his shirt trying to find a respectful thing to say, nothing came up. * Oh , crap, he's goanna tell mother this.then.ah, kuso.* O-yu shrank from his uncle's glare.  
"you know." O-yu's uncle cleared his throat and tried to act respectable, "I was once very much like you. Young and." he paused and studied O-yu head to toe, "even though not as womanly, I was.erm. I am very disappointed in you, young." he studied O-yu again, "You don't even look like a young man! Ack."  
"Sorry, Sori-San, lost my hair tie." O-yu scratched the back of his head.  
"right." Sensei Sori folded his hands. "don't change the subject, young man. The point is, your mother is putting a lot of trust in you to become the leader of your dojo. Even though she is only my sister-in-law I still respect her wishes. So," Sensei Sori cleared his throat again, "aren't you supposed to be practicing sword painting right now?"  
"erm." O-Yu looked down at Cat, "but Cat."  
"is your birthday present." Sensei Sori smiled at the youngster.  
"birthday?" O-yu couldn't remember the last time some one reminded him of his birthday.  
"yeah, it's today, did you know that?"  
O-yu shook his head, "ever since father died when I was five, I have never had a birthday. Mother and I have been wondering around, looking for you since two years ago."  
"well, I still remember the day you were born. Ah, your father was so happy that he finally got an heir for his dojo. Of course I did a sketch of you. You were round and.I remember you being very round." Sori smiled at himself, very satisfied with his memories.  
"Gee, thanks uncle." O-yu said, ignoring the last comment.  
"you are wel.Wait, I am not finished with you yet, young man!" Sori said, taking out a daito (Katana), "for your birth day. it's traditional to get sixteen spankings for your sixteenth birth day. But, today, heh..I'll fight you with only this word (I know you have hidden weapons so don't pretend you can't fight). No holding back on both of us. We score points by drawing blood on opponent. If you wound me sixteen times first, I'll let you wonder where ever you want. But if I win.heh..heh, it's back to the drawing board with you (quite literally)!"  
"." O-yu slowly pulled the dagger out of his sleeve and gave Master Sori a sheepish grin.  
"so THAT'S where it went. I've been looking for it ever since you and that bird nest haired ninjia ."  
"Magatsu?"  
"Hai. The one with the defiant hair." Sori nodded his head then tilted his chin up. "why do you hang with him like that? You could have beaten him easily."  
"yeah." O-Yu looked in the direction of the inn. hopefully, he'll be alright tonight. by the time O-yu looked back, master Sori already had his sword swinning towards him in a graceful arc.  
"Lesson number one!" Sori smiled, distinctly took the upper hand. "Kenjutsu is an art! Therefore never EVER take your eyes off the art work!"  
"Hai, Sensei." O-yu blocked the strike with his sheath. The surface of the blade traced down the sheath. O-yu dropped the dagger before the blade hit his hand and unsheathed it in the air.  
"not bad." Sori snickered and launched at him again. O-yu side stepped the attack but master Sori was much faster. The katana left a small line of blood on O-yu's left arm. O-yu blinked but immediately stroked back and drew blood on master Sori's shoulder. Master Sori let his arm drop the edge of the katana went straight towards O-yu's left thigh. "Ah." O-yu gasped and tried to jump out of the way but still got scratched.  
"an other point." Master Sori said as he swinged his sword in an endless figure eight. O-yu was forced back two step and defending himself fine. But he could see no opening.  
Sweat drops slowly rolled down O-yu's forehead. He got nicked five times more. seven to two. O-yu took another step back. Where is his weak spot? If I just carelessly slash at him, my dagger will just slide on his blade or maybe even break. If I thrust my dagger then it might get caught in the circling blade and break. Suddenly, like thunders rolling across a cloudless sky, the realization came to him. The center of the figure eight! Master Sori's sword slows down every time it reaches the center of the figure eight because instead of going down, his momentum of the sword was used to circle back up and to do that fluidly he needed to use his muscle to, temporarily, go against the momentum.  
O-yu waited until the right moment and thrusted his sword at the exact spot. DING! Blue sparks jumped at where the two blades collided. And the katana was stopped. Master Sori, jumped back in shock.  
"You.broke my strongest technique!" His eyes wild and almost dropped his Katana. "I've been using this for the last thirty years and no one had EVER. you have potentials my boy. Even without practicing like a professional swords man you can break this technique! That's.I will do everything I can tonight to make sure you lose!" Master Sori gripped his katana as tightly as he could, "I have to make sure that you train as hard as you can to Japan's most powerful swordsman!"  
"but." O-yu looked at his dagger, wind kissed his hair every so gently. "Why would I want to become Japan's most powerful swordsman?"  
"because that's your father's dying wish. When you father was wounded he told me his last wish 'Onisan,' he said, 'all those fightings.and for what? revenge! That's what we all do, isn't it? You kill one of my man and I vow to kill yours then we just keep on killing and the hatred just gets down deeper and deeper.there is only one thing I wish Yuko to do."  
"and what is that?" O-yu asked since Master Sori suddenly stopped speaking.  
"he wanted you to... He said it doesn't matter if you are a good swords man or not, he want you to perfect the way of the sword and walk the path of the sword but, he said the most important thing is.to learn how NOT to kill with the sword.he.didn't realize how hard that level can be. To not kill with the sword.even I have not yet achieved that level." Master Sori's face tightened.  
"Sou.ka." O-yu stared at his dagger, "is that so.?"  
"H.hai." master Sori also looked at his swork.  
"I.understand." O-yu's eyes blurred at the memories of his father.  
"Good boy." Master Sori studied O-yu's face, "again!"  
"Hai." TEEEHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There goes another one...Just so that you know, I like Yuko-kun A LOT! You probably could tell. But ah well. life is good, ne? Please write some review.I am tempted to stop this fanfic now since no one is readin' it..sniff sniff...soooo sad.sniff sniff.  
  
Juu-Chan 


	5. OYu's fate

BOI5 Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhere's the next one. I guess I just couldn't help myself, stopping it half way, ne? teeheee. Sori and O-yu are fighting.teehee...   
Master Sori froze. A trickle of blood ran slowly down the blade. O- yu's blood.  
"sixteen." Master Sori said. "you lose."  
"wha." O-yu looked at his wounded shoulder. He did lose. It was fifteen to fifteen even. When O-yu had his dagger on master Sori's jugular, a little force would have killed Sori. But Sori's katana, being longer, nicked O-yu's shoulder as O-yu advanced.  
"I'm sorry, Yu-kun." Master Sori sheathed his sword.  
"ano."O-yu sheathed his dagger very slowly as Cat chaffed herself against his ankle. "yeah.I lost."  
"you could have killed me," master Sori smiled, "but what if my sword has been dibbed in poison."  
"." small beads of sweat fell off O-yu's forehead. "Oji-chan?"  
"Hai, Yu-kun?" master Sori said, looking back.  
"Can I.at least stay just for one more day?" O-Yu looked at his feet.  
"hmm," Master Sori turned around. "ah, I can never be strict on kids. Alright, you may stay for one more day. But swear upon your father's grave that you will return by the end of tomorrow night."  
"I swear, Oji-chan." O-yu picked up Cat.  
"see you tomorrow then."  
"Bye, Oji-chan." Something stirred in the room. And Magatsu Taito woke up just like a snap of a twig. Something happened, he couldn't remember what. he dreamed about O-ren again. O-ren was right next to him, sleeping peacefully. The smell of her hair and her silky skin felt so real to him. "Taitai, I'm going to be right back." Her smile seemed so bright. Then she got up gently as it floating then started to walk away. "o-ren!" he tried to say but somehow every muscle was stuck to some invisible chains. "O-ren." then she was gone. Everything went dark and in the darkness he saw some one's legs, it was too dark to tell who it was but,  
It was a girl Magatsu though to himself. Only a girl would move like that (apparently the concept of homosexuals were only known in the samurai cast.)  
Then he woke up. "What a damn strange dream!" he sat up, realizing he was not even facing the door, so he must've dreamed the last part. It was more like a memory than a dream. If it was a memory, then.?  
Magatsu sat up and looked around. Something was missing; it took him a minute before he realize it was O-yu. "Damned brat.damn! I sound like Manji!"  
The moon shone especially bright in the street. Soft wind blew on his face. Not a soul in his world. It felt like that night.  
Manji looked up at the sky. yeah, he thought it its that damned neighborhood. Manji looked down on the floor and saw blood. When he blinked, it was gone. Old memories flooded back to him. "I killed him just like that.that damned scum. It's all.his fault that my sister.damn." tears came like an ocean of water. "d.damn!" he collapsed onto his knees. His whole weigh leaned on the longest sword.  
A pair of slender feet appeared in front of him. Manji unsheathed his sword without even thinking or wiping away his tears.  
"Mhh.Manji?" Rin Asano froze with the blade at her neck.  
"Damn kid!" Manji's face lit up (which was probably no better looking than him being serious).  
"Manji!" Rin embraced Manji and buried her nose in Manji's chest.  
"WHAAAA!" she cried. Then sobbed for a while. Manji resheathed his  
sword and patted Rin on the head. He didn't overreact at all.  
"yeah, yeah, kid. Still crying like a eight-year-old." Manji smiled. she's safe.  
"I thought I'll never see you again" (accompanied by sniff sniff sob sob).  
"tsh, as long as I am alive, I think I am stuck to ya." Manji squeezed Rin's shoulder as gently as he could.  
"so, they let you out?" Rin sniffed Manji, "they even made you take a bath! It must have been horrible."  
"Yeah." Manji though back to when the doctors tried what ever they can to keep the huge hole on his stomach open then "accidentally" left a scalpel inside of him. "it was not too comfortable."  
"and you are not wearing that Manji symbol anymore!" Rin said looking up at Manji.  
"What? yeah.I guess, I lost that one." Manji gripped Rin's obi when she tried to pull away. "so, I heard that you were worried about me."  
"Manji.?" Rin was a little scared, Manji was acting.gentle, but at the same time she wanted to savior the sweetness of that moment may this last forever.  
"Hyakurin told me that you are living with two Itto-ryu people. Are you all right?" Manji touched her shoulder and back, to make sure she wasn't wounded.  
"Itto-ryu? Doa and Isaku?" Rin was a little surprised, then though back at when Dao jumped on her and tried to kill her out of "habbits". And how they froze when she mentioned that she wanted to kill Anotsu Kagehisa then relaxed when she said she doesn't want to go after him. "Yeah, I should have guessed."  
"Damn kid!" Manji held her face in the moonlight, "you've changed.you."  
"smell like barf?" Rin suggested (see ).  
"No." Manji paused, "You've grown."  
"Yeah, the last week, I though a lot about things." Rin looked up at the moon. "come, I'll show you something." Manji involuntarily followed.  
  
"Look." Rin pointed. It was a huge lake. It was so still that it reflected everything in its exact shape. "Not many people come here anymore because of the stories about people being killed here. But before, this was where I sat when my grandfather told me something about hatred and.flames. Of course I didn't understand back then, that's why I've been coming here every night trying to figure out what he meant." She nonchalantly picked up a small pebble. Manji could only watch, Damned god! She's grown up too fast.  
"look again," she threw the rock into the lake and everything became distorted. The moon became perversely shaped and glowed yellow. The mountains were dwarfed and trees looked like grooves. "That small pebble is hatred. Even though it is so small, it.it can effect everything."  
"Damn kid, don't be too philosophical and shit, what are you saying?" Manji stared at her.  
"What I am saying is, I don't hate Anotsu anymore." Rin looked into Manji's eyes and Manji saw a woman, not just a skinny kid but a woman. "one year ago, when you asked if I was serious about revenge, I said I was. And I was serious, I wanted to kill them so badly, kill them all. But after traveling with Anotsu for a while, I realized that I still wanted revenge. But not killing. No, no killing. Makie was right. Killing is pointless. Anotsu is actually not a bad guy. He saved me three times over and let me hit him to make me feel better. He.he knows about love and pain, he's not a bad person. And I think in a way," she paused and looked at Manji, "In away, I revenged my parents and those of my dojo, because, I made him regret! He said he was sorry that he killed my parents! He really did, Manji! And that's enough for me. That's what revenge is all about. He will carry that regret forever; it will haunt him and torment him and make him a better person and to make him to respect my family. My revenge," she smiled, "is completed." "Kid."Manji wasn't sure the word still fitted him. "Manji, I don't have to kill anymore. I am normal again and I intend to start working hard and start." she blushed, "start a family or something. Normal girls my age would have had one child at least." "So, you won't be needing me any more?" Manji looked away. damn, why did I have to ask that? Of course she doesn't need me any more, why make her say that? "What?" Rin looked lost. "I mean, your revenge thing is finished right? So why keep the bodyguard if you don't have any enemies any more?" "Do." tears swelled out of her eyes, "do you really hate me that much?" "What are you talking about?" Manji pulled back sharply, "why would I damn hate you! You." "I look like your sister! Your little sister! That's why you pity me isn't it? Just because I am your goddamned little sister! Nothing more! Little sister." Rin turned to walk away. "Damn it Rin!" Manji pulled her back by her obi. "You just don't." he untied her hair gently and dropped the two white circle like boxes. "you just don't get it do you?"  
"What?" Rin blinked at her tears.  
"I know I can be damned stubborn and shit, and I ain't no good at all that romantic crap that make girl fall head over heels but you should know better than that. My sister married to a samurai, and what's good about that goddamn samurai? He wasn't good looking and wasn't strong and couldn't even hold a sake bottle but damn! He loved her! And she loved him! That's why when I killed him, my sister went crazy and didn't even have the chance to hate me."  
"Manji." Rin felt like fainting, is this really happening? Let it be real, please let it be real.  
"I may not look a day pass twenty-five, I am old enough to be your father but." Manji reached down to her chin and guided her lips to his and kissed her. By the time he pulled away, Rin was already crying, "but I'll be damned if I let anther man touch you!"  
"Manji?" Rin looked up.  
"Yeah?" Manji blinked (or winked since he only has one good eye).  
"Can you stop pinchin' my butt?" yeah, yeah, that's corny, so what, sue me! There ain't no laws against bein' corny! So, there goes another one. You may think it wraps up the story.but.HA HA HA HA evil laughter I ain't done yet! Join me, on the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(now that I changed my penname.AGAIN.you can either call me Juu-chan or Jun-chan which means pure.)  
  
good-bye for now!  
  
Jun-Chan 


	6. and back again

BACK again aren't you? This is exciting ne? I am going to tell you right now, it goanna be a tragedy. Some one is going to die. And it won't be Anotsu (I love him too damn much ( sounds like Neo in the matrix reloaded) anyways. Ha ha! Here's the next one (just so that you know, it's that ONE review that prompted me to write this.so THANK YOU!) Damn, kid! Where did he go? Magatsu stood up, with a sissy face like his, he's goanna get in trouble!  
Magatsu fumbled around for his clothes, he usually slept with his clothes on but sometimes he takes off his shirt (and it must be awfully hot in that tight shirt of his.) ah, screw it, it's not cold outside anyway. He picked up his sword and slid open the door. A young woman was sitting on the floor petting a black cat. Magatsu thought it was just a servant at first but then noticed the O-yu's European dagger in her lap.  
"Woman! What are you doing here?" Magatsu said.  
"hun?" The young woman looked up and Magatsu blinked in surprise.  
"O-yu! Tie your hair back up! You look like a god damn woman!" Magatsu sighed. he's alright, he's not hurt. "Where did you get that cat?"  
"Were you worried about me?" O-yu smiled at him.  
"Of course I am! If Master Sori sees you, he'll take your back!" Magatsu found O-yu staring at his muscular upper body with indifference.  
"Is that so bad if I leave?" O-yu stood up, still holding the cat, the dagger dropped onto the flood with a "cled" sound.  
"Well, you are the one who doesn't want to stay with that lunatic (of course, neither would anyone else besides his daughter)." Magatsu gave O-yu a bland look.  
"no, what I mean is, is it so bad if I just.suddenly disappear. I mean would you cry if you suddenly couldn't find me anymore?" O-yu looked Magatsu.  
"of course I won't cry. Why would I cry? I am not a sissy little boy like you. Now stop it with this nonsense and come on in." Magatsu walked back into the room.  
O-yu put the cat down on the floor and slid the door closed.  
Magatsu sank down onto his bed roll. "What's with the cat!"  
"Oh, um. Birthday present, I turn sixteen today." O-yu smiled at Magatsu.  
"Who gave it to you?" Magatsu frowned.  
"Master Sori." O-yu lay down on his bed roll.  
"You saw him? And he didn't ask you to go back?" Magatsu stared.  
"He did. I fought him and.almost killed him." O-yu sniffled.  
"God, you.I though you were just some weak.never mind, what now? Are you going back? Or." Magatsu stopped, what do I care? If he's going back or not?  
"Yeah, by tomorrow night's end. I must return to him." O-yu sulk.  
"Oh." Magatsu lay down, "I.um.suggest you go back to sleep, it'll be sun rise in one or two hours."  
"Taitai." O-yu put down the cat and lay down in front of Magatsu who pretended to be trying to get some sleep.  
"yeah?" Magatsu didn't even try to open an eye.  
"Are you mad at me?" O-yu nudged closer.  
"of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Magatsu said, .do I smell woman's.Brat! Is that why Sori's been chasing him? He went to brothels before 16! it can't be right. He doesn't have that guts to do that!  
"you seem upset." O-yu poked Magatsu's arm.  
"I.ah, hell, I just really don't' want you to go that's all." Magatsu said felling much lighter.  
"because, then, you'll be all alone again?"  
"don't be stupid." Magatsu turned away from O-yu.  
"come' on it is obvious. You don't WANT to be alone again, do you?" O- yu poked his back.  
"I'm used to work alone any way. So with or without you would make no difference to me."  
"Liar." O-yu poked at his back. "and you are such a bad liar too."  
"whatever." Magatsu closed his eyes and went back to sleep while O-yu sat and stroked Cat until the sun came up. Hyakurin smiled her best smile at Giichi. "so, what do we do now?" when Giichi didn't answer, she tried again, "with our lives I mean. Master Sori is going to running all over the place and his daughter is getting married so we'll have nothing to do." Giichi gave a sigh. Then stared at her for a while, "do you know what I've always wanted?" Hyakurin blinked, "erm.start your own dojo?" she tried Giichi shook his head, "I always wanted to." he paused then touched her blonde hair. "settle down in a nameless little village and just work as a farmer or something like that." "Mwahahahaha!" Hyakurin laughed her maniacal laughter throwing her hair back. "SERIAL KILLER GIICHI? A farmer? Mwahahahaha!" "serial killer?" Giichi looked puzzled. "how many Itto-ryu and other crimminal people have you killed?" Hyakurin gazed at Giichi, "not as many as fifty but at least twenty, ne? even Shira killed at least twenty. With your skill, do you think the bakufu(government) is just going to sit like little idiots and just let you go?" "h.ah." Giichi froze, "I haven't thought of that." "but, ah, forget it." Hyakurin smiled, "what are you going to do about it, what CAN you do about it?" "yeah.what CAN I do about it." Giichi finally smiled and lied back down. "let's just get some sleep and.yeah."   
  
AAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnd that's another chapter. Sorry it's so short but I'm kinda trying to write an manga story (WITHOUT ANY ASSISTANTS), study for the SAT and write this at the same time (not to mention reading the new Harry Potter book which sounded strangely like one of the fanfics I just read..) so. If you will bear with me I'll have the next one coming up in no time.  
  
Jun-chan 


	7. Between Kagehisa and Makie can you not g...

BOI7 Okay okay, I wrote this one for that ONE review writer(NOT YOU, you meanie! If you thought my stuff was borin' then why do you keep on coming back?) , *sniff sniff * I want reviews people, I need to know what kind of stuff I write.? Please? Anyways, er one of the review writer.(yes you, you meanie.) the one with a HELL LOT OF FUCKING BAD WORDS! Sorry if I ever left any mean messages (you probably deserved it). WARNING: IF YOU DETEST ROMANCE (LEMON ALERT!)TURN AWAY NOW!!!!!!!!!(and skipping this chapter is okay because it's just mushy sexual stuff, no real plot development.) Okay here, the next one.  
*******************************  
"Kagehisa." Makie blinked away her tears as she looked at his still body. Still warm but tight like stone. "Kagehisa!" she cried as she felt her heart broken into countless little pieces, the feelings rushed back to her. The same exact feeling when she had been soiled over and over again in the pleasure quarters. She touched his warm lips, they were turning slightly blue. A strange sensation of desire aroused within her. Fist in her lower stomach then down lower until she felt herself dripping. "Kage." she felt her lips upon his. Her tongue forced his lips open. *a reaction.please just a small reaction, you are not there yet Anotsu, not yet! * "mmhh" Kagehisa Anotsu stirred. "yatta da!" Makie's hands dug into the flesh on his shoulder. "I did it!" "Ahh." Kagehisa's muscles involuntarily relaxed. Still unconscious, Kagehisa reached towards Makie. His hand handed in her lap just between her legs. Makie moved closer and supported Kagehisa's head on her lap. "sleep, Kagehisa no oii-chan." Makie closed her eyes. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Makie was awoken by a tingling felling between her legs. She opened hers and gasped. Kagehisa smiled gently at her as his hand reached under her kimono where she felt his hand touching inside of her, slippery, dripping wet.  
"Doush'teno?" Kagehisa kissed her pale neck. "What's the matter?"  
"Kagehisa no oii-chan." Makie felt her face flushing involuntarily as Kagehisa's hand moved in her.  
"Iie,no, I don't want to be your oii-chan." Kagehisa covered his lips with hers as he pushed her down onto the tatami floor. "I told you I would make you my woman." His eyes seeped of affection and emotions that Makie had never seen before. Her breath grew shorter and she felt her breast swelling at the rhythmic in an out his hand, hard and rough with callus from years of practicing swords and other weapons.  
"Makie-chan, my Makie-chan, you are mine and no one, not even death would take you away from me! I won't allow it." Kagehisa untied her obi.  
"Matte!Wait!" Makie drew a quick breath as Kagehisa's hand drew her to a pleasurable at the same time almost painful climax.  
"Nanda? What did you say?" Kagehisa smirked as he kissed her chest.  
"Nani.mo." in between her short breaths she managed to say "never mind." Kagehisa chuckled then licked her already hardened nipples, then his tongue traces her firm stomach down to here his hand had been. Makie's hands pushed into the floor as he licked down the dripping wet spot.  
"you taste so good, Makie-chan." He said slipping off his kimono. "you are mine, mine." in a heart beat's time he was inside of her.  
It was a strange sensation, that they fit so flawlessly, yet with all of the lubrications from inside of her it was so tight for him to fit in as deep as he would like so he pushed deeper and deeper until both pair gasped for air, then with such suddenness, he pulled out of her, only to enter her again and again. Makie used up all of the tricks she learned during her time at the pleasure quarters, every convulsion, every small squeeze along the way, every kiss. They were one for as long as their minds could recall.  
Some where inside, within all the heat of their bodies they thought of one thing, connected by their minds, their pleasures reached a plateau.  
"Makie." He couldn't help saying, "you feel like a virgin.so.tight and." he let out a moan before he could finish his sentence. Makie half chuckled, half moaned in response. She closed her eyes and let his rhythmic ins and outs take her to an even higher level where it became more than just lust and hunger for each other's body but also such a spiritual bond that it was almost holly to speak of. At that moment, where she felt herself out of control just convulsing muscle inside and squeezing even tighter, she felt his release within her. The muscle on his back stiffed, he cried the inevitable release of his own seeds into the woman he loved. He then collapsed into her chest. His damp tress traced her curves, clenched onto her breast like their bodies, still fused together. Makie panted gently underneath of him. Kagehisa had barely enough energy to gently pull out of her.  
"Kagehisa-kun," Makie said still painting, "amazing."  
"I love you." Kagehisa managed to whisper, he felt her tears fall on the back of his hand. "If you ever leave me." He said with his eyes closed, "I will kill every one in the world, until I find you."  
"Kagehisa." Makie smiled, she looked at her sword (spike) the ones she carelessly dumped in the corner. "What if I give up my sword?"  
"Then I will protect you until we die together." Kagehisa managed to whisper before he fell silently into sleep. Makie could not make tears stop flowing out of her eyes. * is this happiness? * she thought to herself, she felt his warm and damp breath on her bare breasts. * if this is true happiness, then even if I die this very moment.*  
  
WHOA! Yes .more.more!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Wow, did not know that writing lemon would get yourself sexually aroused, interesting aspect to romance writing.yes, yes, if you liked it tell me so I would write more of this. (SINCE YOU CALLED IT BORING!) Reviews please. JUu 


	8. The END

And here is the Final installment of my Fic...I am suffusing with joy! So you all thought that I've abandoned it! But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am working on finishing this fucking sucker! Ha! Otaku power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yes, I do realize that kisses were not introduced to Japan or any part of the eastern world until AFTER the Meiji revolution.  
  
What the people did before that was strictly private...heh...and that's where babies come from...heh..coff coff...nudge nudge...  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))YAOI ALERT!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Taitai," O-yu shook the snoring ninja. "Taitai!" he shook harder.  
  
"Yes, O-yu, whaddaya want." Magatsu mumbled as he turned on the mat.  
  
"Wake up! Taitai!" Magatsu felt Yuko's cold hand on his bare chest.  
  
Sighing, he sat up. Somewhat reluctantly. "yes, Yes I am awake."  
  
"Taitai, we are going to the market today." O-yu said holding Cat to his face.  
  
"right, and what does that have to do with me?" Taitai glared at Cat. Who did not seem to notice. Cats rarely do.  
  
"that's because you are coming too!" O-yu grinned.  
  
"Ah, hell no. I finally get a free day and you insist that we go to the goddamn market?" Magatsu groaned.  
  
"onegaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii??????" O-yu attempted cuteness, and succeeded.  
  
"erm..." Magatsu swallowed, not trusting his own voice.  
  
"Tattai! I have to leave by sun set today!" O-yu glared at him, * I will not cry, will not cry...damn it! Stop crying now! Stop it! * "W...would you at least...."  
  
"O-yu..." Magatsu leaned forward and embraced the shuddering boy. O-yu let go of Cat and hugged back with the same ferocity. Mugatsu's back was flawlessly smooth. With only rippling muscles to show the world.  
  
"Tai..." before O-yu could say anything else, Magatsu covered his lips with his own.  
"..."  
Taitai ignored what ever that comment was and pushed O-yu to the floor with one sturdy motion. Their lips never leaving each other. Magatsu's tongue ruthlessly caressed O-yu's and O-yu was kind enough to return the favor. Only thinking with his loins, Magatsu quickly torn off O- yu's yukata and loosened O-yu's hair.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Taitai, I am never sure about anything. So do this before we are interrupted, alright?"  
  
In response to that answer, he was flipped over. Suddenly he was breached. O-yu keened in delight and curled forward, pulling his arm into his chest. He felt Magatsu's arms sliding under him to keep him positioned.  
  
Then he pulled out to the tip and savagely pushed in. He repeated the process several times, each time fast and faster until O-yu could not find enough air to breath and he finally released his essence deep inside of his lover.  
  
Slowly, the both collapsed and a wave of exhaustion knocked them out. In his dreams, O-yu clung desperately at Magatsu's larger and muscular body. In his dreams, Magatsu muffled O-yu tightly in his arms. The two young man fell into comforting dreams. mean while  
Kagehisa smiled at the sun, feeling like a new man. He never realized how much he loved Makie until last night.  
  
He never believed in love, never believed in believing in love. If that made any sense at all. Now he smiled at the world because he loved her and she loved him and she is changing her family name to Anotsu.  
  
Kagehisa smiled at the back of his wife as she hung the washed clothes an sheets to dry. Their swords lay openly next to the door, hers on top of his. Of course they both carry many defensive weapons with them but the meaning was quite clear.  
  
Makie deserved a happy family after all that she had gone through, he didn't know if he could make her happy. But he would love her, cherish her, and do the best he can to protect her.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Makie's bright gaze penetrated the silence. She settled down next to him and happily nuzzled his neck.  
  
"You." Anotsu wrapped his arms around her and stared into the bright blue sky.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
What! over already!!!! Yup, the END. Happy ending (I really don't appreciate happy sappy endings but all the angsty characters deserved a happy ending) So now you are going ta ask  
  
What happened to Doa and her lover?  
  
What about Rin and Manji?  
  
What happens to O-yu and Magatsu?  
  
How about Hyakurin and Giichi?????????????????????????????????  
  
Well, if I told you Alllllllll that then it would be a shamefully unoriginal story. so....See you in the NEXT fic! 


End file.
